


Fly Through

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: J/C is actually communicating for once, The Hirogen are at it again, Voyager is under attack as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Kathryn Janeway is known for her risky maneuvers, especially under moments of extreme duress. Such as when two Hirogen ships are attacking them...Fictober day #22: "We could have a chance."





	Fly Through

From Kathryn’s point of view, they were all fucked. Royally, and absolutely fucked. Two Hirogen ships were attacking them, and Voyager was doing her best to hold her own. Kathryn knew she had to think of something to get them out of there, and fast. 

“Shields at 30%. Hull breaches on decks eight through eleven.” Tuvok reported. 

And then it hit her. 

“Chakotay,” She looked at her first officer. “I have a crazy idea.”

“What is it?” His eyes flicked nervously to the view screen. 

“Photon torpedoes, full spread.” Kathryn called to Tuvok. Then she turned again to Chakotay. “What if we set a collision course.” She held her hand up at his look of warning. “And we fly between them, getting them to crash into each other. If we try and fly between them, it might cause them to collide.”

He mulled it over for a moment. “We had a Maquis maneuver similar to that. B’Elanna will know how to reprogram our systems to get us the power we need.”

“Mr. Paris, can you get us on a course to fly through the two ships fast enough so that we have minimal damage to Voyager?

“We could have a chance if I can get all possible power routed to navigations and impulse to keep them running with response times as accurate as we can get them, Captain.” He called back. 

Kathryn nodded. “Chakotay, give B’Elanna the order. Tom, when B’Elanna gives the okay, I want you to lay in our course to fly between those two ships, full impulse.”

“Aye Captain.”

“Chakotay to Engineering.” 

“Torres here, Commander.”

“B’Elanna we need you to reroute all possible power to navigation controls and impulse. We’re going to do a Fly Through.”

A pause before, “We haven’t done one of those in a long time. Hold on.” Another pause. “Okay, you’re good to go.”

“Tom, take us through.” Kathryn ordered. 

Everyone held their breath as Tom brought the ship around to line up with the space between the two Hirogen ships. He held them there for a moment before engaging the impulse engines, and they sped towards the open area. Kathryn refused to take her eyes off the view screen, but she grabbed Chakotay’s hand as an anchor. 

“The Hirogen ships are closing in, Captain.” Tuvok reported. “Impact with Voyager in twenty seconds.”

“Tom go to warp two on my mark.” Kathryn ordered.

Tuvok began counting down from ten. “…Four, three, two…”

“Now!” She yelled.

They jumped to warp just in time, and the Hirogen ships crashed into each other where Voyager had once been.

Kathryn let out a long breath. “Nice work, Mr. Paris. Bring us up to warp eight.”

She looked at Chakotay. “A fly through, huh? Seems like you used to do those a lot from the way B’Elanna reacted.”

He chuckled. “Yes, it was one of our specialties. We had to stop using it because our enemies came to predict it from us.”

Kathryn looked at their hands, which were still clasped together. Chakotay moved to pull his away, but she held tighter. 

“It’s okay.” She said. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to stay like this for a little while.”

“I’d like that as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I added some JC fluff because I couldn't resist. I also wanted to try my hand at writing an action scene like this, and what better way then to have Tom show off his piloting skills. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
